In general, a basement structure of a high-rise apartment or high-rise building is commonly provided with a parking lot. However, in such a basement structure, air is difficult to be circulated by natural ventilation and exhaust gas of a vehicle and another remaining gas are always present, and therefore, the air is circulated by a forced ventilation.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a conventional basement ventilation apparatus. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the conventional basement ventilation apparatus, air supply fans (11) are provided in an air supply shaft (10) vertically formed in a basement structure (1) to supply external fresh air and air exhaust fans (21) are provided in an air exhaust shaft (20) vertically formed in the basement structure to exhaust polluted interior air.
In addition, a plurality of connecting fans (30) are provided in an internal space of the basement structure (1) to form air flow paths from the air supply fans (11) to the air exhaust fans (21), and guiding fans (40) are provided in the air exhaust shaft (20) to guide the exhausted air upwards.
According to such a configuration, in the conventional basement ventilation apparatus, the air supply fans (11) operate to forcibly supply air to the basement structure (1) through the air supply shaft (10), and the polluted air in the basement structure (1) is passed to the air exhaust fans (21) by means of the connecting fans (30), and thereafter, the air exhaust fans (21) operate to forcibly exhaust the polluted air through the air exhaust shaft (20).
At this point, the guiding fans (40) operate to allow the air to be smoothly exhausted through the air exhaust shaft (20) without backflow.
However, the conventional basement ventilation apparatus requires separate cooling, thereby consuming much electrical power for cooling, due to the increase of internal temperature resulting from the fact that external air of high temperature is supplied as it is to the basement structure (1) in a high-temperature area or in the summer. Furthermore, a risk of big fire is always present since high-temperature air easily spreads to another floor through the air exhaust shaft (20) when fire breaks out in the basement structure (1).
In particular, the whole operation of the air supply fans (11), air exhaust fans (21) and connecting fans (30) in the conventional basement ventilation apparatus is simply controlled in an “on/of” manner. Thus, a local ventilation is not possible in a large basement structure (1) and all of the fans are operated for ventilation, which results in a problem of prior art that an operation cost is very high.